The Road to Recovery
by MandarinBridge
Summary: In the wake of the war Harry has to move on with his life. How will he cope with the pressures of returning to Hogwarts and life after Voldemort. Harry's road to recovery from the horrors of his past. H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: In the wake of the war Harry has to move on with his life. How will he cope with the pressures of returning to Hogwarts and life after Voldemort. H/Hr. Harry's recovery from his past.

Disclaimer: This story is set after the end of JK Rowlings books. She owns all of the rights to the characters in this story and the world they live in. I am just using them for my enjoyment.

"_Kill the spare!" Cedric's face lit up green as his body was thrown across the graveyard. He was spread eagled on the ground, dead._

"No Cedric." Harry yelled out as his eyes flew open. He was covered in a cold sweat. His sheets were thrown off the side of the bed, he was cold, he felt out of breath. It took a minute for it to set in where he was. He wasn't in the graveyard, he was in his bed on the eve of the Quidditch World Cup semi final. He had a big game coming up the next day. His first start for England this tournament.

"C'mon Harry." He said to himself. "You have a big game tomorrow. Bulgaria won't be easy."

He tried to close his eyes again. Trying to shut the dreams out of his head. All he wanted was a blank sleep, a dreamless sleep. When he was with Hermione it was no problem, he rarely got these memories. But he knew he would get them again, as soon as he closed his eyes again.

It was no use, he needed Hermione here. He sat on the side of his bed. Hermione. He could still smell the scent of her hair, see the way it blew in the breeze. He wasn't coping without her. She kept the pieces of his soul together. Held his body when his mind was broken. When he had these dreams with Hermione she was there for him, held him and crooned him to sleep. Sure it took a toll on her and Harry felt bad for that but without her he would not have gotten through some of the nights. She didn't know the extent of it though, it only got really bad when she wasn't around. Its like being with her he was under a spell of his own. A spell that shut out the horrors of his past, the war, the victims, the loved ones he had lost. He was bitter but he was in a way, defeated. He didn't know what to do any more. Sure he had gotten picked in this Quidditch side but that was only due to an extraordinary number of injuries to the other seekers in England. He felt like he was in luck to be at this tournament.

But tomorrow he had the biggest game of his life. Fly on Seeker against Victor Krum. The one and only Krum. He was the best in the business and he knew it. Harry was not confident. But then again he wasn't confident in anything any more. Krum did say that Harry was the best flier he had ever seen. The Harry of 12 months ago probably would have had the confidence to take him on. He did owe his country to try his best for them. He was being paid a considerable amount of gold to play in this World Cup after all. The papers had gone crazy when he was selected. He was the first player outside a Professional League to be selected to play for England since 1038. Nearly a thousand years.

Yes he needed some sleep.

He thought back to a couple of months prior, the selections for the England squad. It was right after he and Hermione had found Hermione's parents in Australia. He had remembered what Oliver said about the trials and how he should have a go. Hermione pushed him and pushed him until he gave in and agreed to have a go. He never imagined he would get selected, he just did it to make her happy. But here he was now, in South Africa, before the biggest game of his life. Having Wood in the squad definitely helped his nerves and time here. They had been hanging out just about all tournament. Unfortunately the captain had a no partners policy during the World cup. The policy Harry blamed for his lack of sleep, he hadn't seen Hermione in 2 weeks.

Still he had had a great time during this World Cup so far. He had come on as a reserve against Brazil and Japan, having two solid games in his game time. He had enjoyed the atmosphere of the event and tomorrow in front of 95,000 people he feared he would be overwhelmed. He had kept his nerves in check so far but since he was starting the pressure was starting to get to him. He wondered how a superstar like Krum dealt with the pressures of being a national hero. It must be enormous.

He needed some sleep soon, he felt himself getting agitated. He just wanted to sleep. If he could just do that everything would be alright.

Harry was glad by the time morning came, he always was when he wasn't with Hermione. He didn't know what he was going to do over the next year. He and Hermione had been living together over summer in Sirius's house but as he and Hermione had decided to complete their education, staying together would not be an option. He wasn't sure how keen he would be for that in all honesty, he would go insane. Harry was hopeful however that the dreadful nightmares would pass.

He went down to breakfast with the team.

"Goodmorning Harry. How did you sleep?" Wood asked him.

"Yea alright I guess. How about you?" Harry replied.

"Really, you look dreadful, like you haven't slept at all." Wood said.

"I will be fine." Harry said, a little annoyed.

"Ah he will be right, it's just pre match nerves. Don't worry about it bud." Avery Hawskberry, one of the Chasers, said from across the table.

"Yea." Harry replied. "Krum will be a tough opponent."

"You are a good flier though Harry. And faster than him." Wood pointed out.

Harry tried his best to eat a good breakfast, there was a plethora of food spread out in front of him. In the end he went for some eggs on toast and pumpkin juice. It didn't go down to well. He hadn't had much sleep and he was feeling ill from the same lack of sleep. All he wanted to do was go back to bed, but he couldn't he had a game this afternoon. 95,000 people, he reminded himself. No small number, he had to play well.

He hurried up the stairs into his room and extracted his Firebolt from his wardrobe. As has been his ritual for the the rest of the tournament he wanted to go out for a fly on the morning of the game. He raced downstairs and outside with his broom almost knocking over a cleaner on the way. He burst out into the fresh air and with the smell of the freshly mown grass he mounted his broom. With a hard kick he took off into the air. Instantly he felt better. He thought that this feeling could cure any ailment. The leisure to fly however he wanted with the wind in his hair and the country side in a blur below. He raced in and out of trees, up the river and then joined a pack of birds racing along. They didn't seem to mind as he flew beside them, watching their graceful forms in the wind. He saw elephants and giraffes below, against the beautiful landscape that was South Africa. Here he could just forget about his worries, forget about Voldemort or that he even had a game on this afternoon.

What felt like a short trip quickly turned into an hour long flight before he checked his watch and knew he would have to get back. It was an afternoon game today, not the night time games he was used to. He sadly had to leave the animals he had encountered and flew back at 150mph to the hotel. He stopped a couple of miles out from the hotel and pulled out, of all things, a mobile phone. He and Hermione had been using it to call each other during their isolation. He sent her a text. "_Can I call you?" _And sat back hoping for a reply. It came within a minute of his message. _"Sure :)" _It read. He called the number, it was picked up on the first ring.

"How are you my beautiful?" He said into the microphone.

"Wonderful now I've heard your voice. How are you? How did you sleep?" He heard out of the earpiece.

He lied back on the base of the tree. "Yea I am alright, just a little nervous, that's all. I slept alright." The last part which was a lie.

"You will be fine honey, you are a better flier than Krum, he said so himself. And I will be there in the crowd, nothing will hurt you." Hermione said soothingly.

Even though Harry knew that in Quidditch there was nothing Hermione could do to stop harm from happening to him he still took comfort from those words. "I miss you so much. I want this thing to be over so I can see you."

"I know Harry, it will be over soon enough. I will see you soon." Hermione replied through the phone.

"I know. I hate these short talks, I have to go. Coach is gunna kill me." Harry said sourly. He didn't want to leave her.

"Okay then hun, I love you." Hermione said, she understood.

"I love you too. See you soon bub." And Harry hung up the phone.

He missed Hermione so much and he would much rather spend his time talking on the phone to his girlfriend than preparing for this Quidditch game. However he drug himself off the ground and flew the rest of the way back to the hotel. He locked his broom away before meeting the team for lunch and the trip to the stadium. At lunch their were all fed a special pre match meal, chosen by themselves but prepared to give them an edge when it comes to the game. Harry knew that he had to eat and he forced himself to do so. Coach Fulton was watching him like a hawk. After the meal they boarded a bus on the way to the stadium, to Harry it looked like a red and white Knight Bus. He took his seat next to Blythe Parkin, who was ruled out of this game due to a training accident two days before in which he destroyed the ligaments in his shoulder.

"How is your shoulder?" Harry asked a bandaged up Parkin as he sat down.

"Its not bad considering." He replied. "Hey goodluck out there today, you will be fine. I have played on Krum before. Use his strengths against him."

"I will try my best." Harry replied.

"Hey you are a good player Harry, believe in yourself." Parkin told him.

"Thankyou, it means a lot."

They chatted lightly for the rest of the trip to the stadium, until the stadium came into view. Then Harry's nerves kicked in. The stadium was massive, stretching high into the skies and complete 360 degree stands. Harry was reminded of the stories of the Colosseum in Rome that he heard about when he was a child. The "Bullring" they called it here in South Africa. And Harry could see why, the stands were almost vertical and he could only imagine standing in the middle of the pitch with the stands towering above.

In the dressing rooms Harry was quietly going about his business. He got dressed in his red and white robes and buffed up his Firebolt to settle his nerves. He could hear the crowd outside the dressing rooms, going ballistic. He could imagine the Veela seducing the crowd with their music and dancing. He remembered back to 4 years ago when he was in the crowd of the World Cup final. At that time he had been going for Ireland. He had never imagined at the time he would play in a World Cup game himself, let alone a Semi Final. The delays to the game weren't helping. The game would almost certainly go into night now. He wanted to be sick with nerves. But he knew what he had to do, he had to man up and do this.

"No more nerves." He said to himself.

It was nearing time to fly out onto the pitch as the England side drew themselves into a huddle.

"England on three. One. Two. Three."

"England!" The team screamed. They manned the tunnel alongside their Bulgarian opponents as they waited.

A voice boomed out from above. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Four hundred and thirty third Quidditch World Cup."

...

A/N

This story came to me as I was writing "A New Adventure" and I wanted to start it now so even though it is following on from my last story i have started it before finishing the last. I really appreciate feedback as it helps me improve my writing so if you have any feedback, positive or constructive criticism (which lets face it is positive) I encourage you to use the review button :)

Thankyou for reading, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"In today's semi final we have the English team against the finalists from last world cup, the Bulgarians. And here they come now, headed by Captain Victor Krum, Levski, Zograf, Vulchanov, Dimitrov, Ivanova and Volkow. And here come the English. Lead by their captain Edric Vosper, Frisby, Withey, Hawksworth, Flitney, Choudry and Potter.

Time for the toss and it is a call of heads by Krum and heads it is. He decides to fly to the North. They kick off into the air and the balls are let out of the box. They await the referee's whistle, and there it is, we are off."

What Harry thought were nerves were quickly replaced by excitement. He was off. He saw Krum fly in the opposite direction in search of the snitch. He found the crowd somewhat distracting, it was a huge stadium. He wondered whether Hermione was here.

It was then that a stray bludger came hurtling towards him, just in time Withey raced in and beat the bludger away.

"Fuck me sideways with a telegraph pole, watch yourself Harry." And he was off, he was known around the team for his language and humour.

That was his cue to switch on. He blocked out the buzz of the crowd and focussed on the game. He saw Krum flying low and to the left so he decided to fly in close to him.

Meanwhile the seekers from both teams were battling it out fiercely,

"Vosper, to Hawksworth, back to Vosper, long pass to Flintly but its intercepted by Levski who streaks down the field with the Quaffle. The Chasers from England are in toe but its no use, he is too fast. Choudry belts a bludger but Levski avoids it with a sharp roll. He hurls it towards the posts and a great save their by Frisby, he really is a marvellous Keeper. Frisby hurls the ball out to Hawksworth who makes a lovely switch play with Vosper who has thrown off the defence and streaks off down field. He moves in and away, draws Zograf out and GOOOOOOAAAAALLLLL. Into the right post, that's the first points of the game. 10-nil to England."

Harry allowed himself a smile as he listened to the commentary.

It took Harry half an hour into the game but there it was, the snitch, he saw it. Streaking off down field he drew Krums attention. He swerved in and out of the other players as he held Krum off. He was closing in on the snitch when a bludger broke his concentration and nearly his head. Once he looked back the snitch was gone. Krum however screamed past him and entered a rapid decent. Harry, desperate to stay with him shot after the black clothed bullet and streaked out towards the ground. His instincts told him something was wrong though, the bludger should have put Krum off too. He was ready for it in the end. The dive, the bail out at the last second. Wronski Feint. Harry, ever light on his broom easily pulled out of the decent and avoided hitting the turf. He shot past a shocked Krum and resumed his search. He could hear the crowds mixed reaction to the attempted Feint, a mix of boos and cheers. Harry chuckled to himself, he was actually having fun.

Over the course of the next 20 minutes and some fierce flying from the chasers the score was locked up at 60-all. The Bulgarians were playing with their usual flair while the English were doing well the shut them down. The stand out player so far was Vosper who was daring in defence and creative in attack. Harry still had no luck with the snitch despite another close call.

There it was, Harry saw it. Krum was out the other side of the stadium. It was Harry's chance to steal the game for his country. He sped off, the rest of the game stopped. One of the Bulgarian chasers took off after him and another flew in from the side. Harry zig zagged as he kept his focus. He swung in a long arc as the snitch moved suddenly. It gave the chasers the chance they needed. They closed in on him from both sides. Harry was still zooming along after the snitch but he had nowhere to go, they had boxed him in. He saw the bludger coming a second too late, hit by a Beater he didn't see. Crack. White. Black.

Hermione willed Harry on as he flew after the snitch.

"Go Babe Go!" She screamed as he closed in.

The snitch moved suddenly. Harry turned in a fairly long arc and flew back the other way. Something was wrong. Harry didn't seem to realise that he was being surrounded. Or if he did it was too late. The two Chasers closed in on him. Then she saw it. The Beater lining him up. Volchanov belted the bludger in Harry's direction and Hermione watched in horror as it connected with Harry's skull. Time stood still for Hermione as her boyfriend's limp form fell 30 metres towards the ground, the scream in her throat that just wouldn't come out. She was frozen.

He left a trail of blood through the air as he fell. Hermione found her voice, it seemed to pierce the silence of the crowd.

Harry had a splitting headache. He felt as if his skull was busted open. He heard voices. They didn't sound all that far away but Harry couldn't make out what they were saying. All he could feel was pain, he didn't dare move. He tried to open his eyes, no chance. The light made his headache scream, a fire in behind his eyes. He knew he was laying down, he just didn't know where. He could feel the sheets wrapped around him and pressure on his right hand. He tried to think back, the last thing he remembered was Quidditch. A bludger, maybe. He didn't really care at the very moment. The now was important. Where was he? He would try again. He opened his left eye a fraction, the light seared his eye but he persisted. The right one followed and he got them about halfway when he heard a particular voice.

"Harry!" It exclaimed. He felt a squeeze on his hand. He opened his eyes and rolled slightly to see her.

"Hello my darling." He replied groggily.

"How do you feel. No don't get up." Hermione put her hand on Harry's chest as he tried to sit up. "You need to rest love."

"What happened to me? Am I in hospital again." Harry thought back to the times he had spent in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, too many to count in his current state.

"Oh it was horrible Harry. They boxed you in then hit you with a bludger. You have been in a coma for 12 hours. And you have missed a fair bit. It was a dog act Harry, completely gutless."

"What happened to the game?" Harry asked.

"Its been postponed. But lets not worry about that, how do you feel?" Hermione answered him.

"Like I've been hit by a train. What happened with the match?" Harry really needed to know, he had feared that he had let down his country but it seems it may not have been the case.

"Well as I said it has been a big 12 hours. When you hit the ground Krum was the first one to your side. He abandoned his part in the game for then. He is part of the reason you are doing so well now. Anyway once you were in the hands on the medic he refused to take a further part in the game. He screamed at his players in Bulgarian then had a heated discussion with the referee. He then stormed off the field and wasn't seen on the field again. They tried to play for a while but as there was no replacement for Bulgaria and you were the reserve for England the match was postponed until tomorrow. Krum is also said to have stood down all of the players involved in the incident. As I said, it has been a big 12 hours." Hermione explained.

"Now, you can't go anywhere yet because they need to fix your skull. Now they needed you to wake up to start treatment as they are going to use a combination of potions and spells. I'm sorry honey, I have to go now, they need to fix you. I love you." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and left the ward.

Krum was the first to his aid, and he stopped the game. He was a good friend to Harry. He picked up the paper next to him. 'Thuggery and Cheating not for all Bulgarians, Krum takes a stand after Potter Injury.' He put the paper down and saw a Mediwizard at the end of his bed.

"Great." He said to himself.

Harry had had a busy afternoon. Sitting up in his bed he had a steady stream of visitors since his treatment had finished. First was Krum who wanted to apologize for what happened to him and promised he would try to make it up to Harry. Next was his team mates who also showed their consonances about what had happened. They informed him that they were going to try and get Charlie Weasley to replace him on short notice. Harry was glad it was going to someone he knew would do a good job. There had apparently been a mass of reporters trying to get into the ward but they were stopped by some security wizards. Unfortunately the rest of his team couldn't avoid them. Hermione went called he parents to give Harry some much needed peace and quiet. As long as he sleeps we he should make a full recovery the Mediwizard said. He was a bit relieved. He was even more relieved when he was told that he was not allowed to play tomorrow because of his medical condition, a weight off his shoulders. Playing Quidditch for England was great but it was so stressful, Harry was looking forward to a relatively stress free part of his life. The mediwizard went on to outline the long list of injuries that he had obtained during his fall, mostly broken bones and a concussion. The great news, he would be better by this afternoon. The better news, he would be going home by tomorrow.

Home of course was Sirius's old house. It had been a house before but Hermione had made it feel like a home. With Kretcher's help he and Hermione had turned the inside into a beautiful place to live. Harry was busy at the moment putting a huge immaculate bathroom in the house with his pay check from this world cup. A bathroom where you could swim in the bath, if you wanted to. It was mostly modelled on the bath in the prefects room at Hogwarts. Of an afternoon Hermione was often in the kitchen. Under Kretcher's watchful eye Hermione had become a great cook, it was her new passion. Cooking then giving what they didn't eat to beggars on the street, the muggle ones too. Harry had tried his hand at cooking but unfortunately all the practice he had had at the Dursley's had deserted him, he wasn't very good.

After a long doze Hermione appeared at his bedside table. She just sat with him while he slept and when he woke she just chatted with him. He felt so lucky to have her. He told her about the dread that she went through when he was falling and the fear that it was so much worse than what it was. Harry could tell she wasn't lying and the fact that he meant so much to her made him tear up.

"We should go for a walk." Harry said finally.

They stepped outside into the garden at the hospital. In actual fact it was a bunch of walkways with white lattice lining it surrounded by plants. This garden was full of blues and yellows and pinks. The brightness of the colours brought a smile to Harry's face. Hermione was by his side he felt whole again. He could finally take in the scene for what it was, not blinded by and of his other worries. Hermione took those worries away. It was as if she was his occlumency, when she was around he could block everything else out from his life. He took her to a private corner of the garden and they shared a short kiss in amongst the plants. The plants seemed to know what was going on and wrapped themselves around the couple to shield them from any spies of stray photographers. Harry just held her in his arms for a long time.

"I've missed you." Harry said to her.

"I've missed you too." Hermione replied.

...

A/N

The second chapter donw. How are we feeling about this story so far? Its going to pretty much follow Harry through the year so i'm excited. To answer a question I have got a bit when I said I had started this story (In the A/N of the other story) I didn't mean that one was over. Yes this is a sequel but I haven't finished the last one, I was just too excited about this not to write. R&R Thankyou

Thanks guys :)

Greetings from Australia


End file.
